A new CARL
by Yin.Hearts.Yang
Summary: Something's wrong with Eddy... He seems to be Carl. EddXEddy slash, rated low becuase I'm stuck.


Double D was just closing his bedroom door when he heard a noise behind him. It was the shifting of bed-sheets. He stood, motionless, for a moment before turning slowly, afraid of what he'd see. He let out a long breath as he saw Eddy sitting calmly on his bed, wearing the ridiculous furry hat as tall as he was and miss-matching clothes of _Carl_.

"Eddy! You scared me for a second; I thought you might be a robber or something! I'm glad it's just y—"

"Carl."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Carl, _Double D_. Don't call me Eddy." He said sternly, like teaching a little kid.

"I, uh, sorry _Carl_…" Double D took a step forward warily. "So what are you doing in my room?" Carl stood and walked towards Double D, who was beginning to back up now, afraid of the look in his friend's eyes. Finally Double D ran out of floor space and found himself up against the wall.

"I'm here to tell you something I meant to tell you a long time ago, Double D…" He said grabbing both of Double D's wrists fiercely. Double D cringed, knowing that it would leave a bruise, but even more so at the close proximity of his body, his friend's body, and the wall.

"Eddy, I think—" He protested but was cut off harshly.

"It's _Carl_, Double D. Get it through your head! I'm not this _Eddy_." Carl shouted. Double D couldn't tell anymore if he was joking, or if something was seriously wrong with him. He didn't sound like he was kidding… but he was a pretty good liar. But what if he hit his head or something?

As Double D was lost in thought Carl's face softened. He smiled with a look in his eyes that was so alien Double D had to do a double-take. "Sorry, Double D. That's not what I meant." He said as he released his vice-grip on Double D's wrists and moved them up to his shoulders. "I… Double D, I came to tell you that I think I like you… a lot."

Double D waited patiently for him to start laughing at his own joke, but when he didn't Double D got worried. And a bit freaked out.

"E— Carl, I think we need to sit down." Double D tried sounding rational, even though his head was swimming with worry and panic. If Eddy had a concussion… He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He took one of Carl's hands off his shoulder gently and held it as he led him to the bed. "Um, Carl, I think there may be something wrong with your head…" He began as they sat.

Carl nodded understandingly. "So then you don't like me too?"

Double D was taken aback at this, and stumbled over his words, "Wha…? N-No, I didn't say that, but what I mean is—"

"So you _do_ like me then?"

"I didn't say that either!" Double D was red-faced from frustration. He clenched and unclenched his fists and took a deep breath. "I think, that you—"

Before he could finish his latest thought Carl had crushed their lips together by grabbing the back of Double D's head. Double D's eyes widened and he froze, not sure what to do. His mind tried to put everything together logically, but only half of it made sense. Obviously, Carl liked him. Enough that he would… _kiss_ him. But many of the other things were scrambled, like why Eddy was dressed like and insisting on being called Carl.

When he pulled away Carl smiled. "Did you like that?" He asked.

Double D only shook his head. "I… don't know." He answered honestly. "I just don't understand…" He was too busy thinking about what may be wrong with Eddy to sort out his own feelings. There was a lightness in his chest that wasn't there before, he realized, and wondered if it might be related. He knew also that if he'd been utterly repulsed by it that would have probably been the first thing on his mind. Then again… maybe not.

"I don't know," He repeated blankly, and Carl looked downcast, losing contact with his eyes. "But, I wouldn't mind trying again…?" Now he had to know, as a matter of curiousity. His excuse was research. This time, he would _focus_.

Carl laughed. When he raised his head again we was smiling deviously, and Double D was starting to see more of _Eddy_ in his eyes again. "You know, I think I have a better idea…"

* * *

This is what I have. I wanted to put a lemon in this but for some reason my mind drew a blank here. Anywho... like it/don't like it, tell me. Also, if anyone thinks they'd like my to squeeze out a lemon for this I'll try to arrange it (I might need some motivation) ^_^


End file.
